2ne1fandomcom-20200215-history
Goodbye/Lyrics
|-|Hangeul= CL 가지 마 날 버리고 가겠다는 말은 하지 마 기억 속 나를 두고 떠나지 마 널 잡을 수 없는 내 눈을 보지 마 그냥 가지 마 속지 마 겨우 이런 유혹에 넘어가지 마 모든 게 영원하지는 않잖아 겨울이 가면 봄은 다시 와 알잖아 그냥 가지 마 Dara 오늘이 지나가면 내일은 다를 것만 같아 너 없이 잘 살아갈 수 있을까 CL 우리 다시 만나는 그날까지 안녕 안녕 우리 다시 만나는 먼 그날까지 안녕 안녕 Does anyone know Does anyone know how it makes me feel 우리 다시 만나는 그날까지 안녕 안녕 안녕 안녕 Bom 믿지 마 흩어져 부서진 말들은 믿지 마 너의 작고 작은 마음을 놓지 마 함께했던 약속들이 생각나 눈물이 흐른다 잊지 마 가끔 힘이 들더라도 괜찮아 기대고 싶을 때는 찾아와 나 영원히 함께 있어줄 수는 없지만 잠깐이잖아 Dara 오늘이 지나가면 내일은 다를 것만 같아 너 없이 잘 살아갈 수 있을까 Bom 우리 다시 만나는 그날까지 안녕 안녕 우리 다시 만나는 먼 그날까지 안녕 안녕 Does anyone know Does anyone know how it makes me feel 우리 다시 만나는 그날까지 안녕 안녕 CL 우리 다시 만나는 그날까지 안녕 안녕 우리 다시 만나는 먼 그날까지 안녕 안녕 Bom No 안녕 안녕 |-|Romanized= CL gaji ma nal beorigo gagessdaneun mareun haji ma gieok sok nareul dugo tteonaji ma neol jabeul su eopsneun nae nuneul boji ma geunyang gaji ma sokji ma gyeou ireon yuhoge neomeogaji ma modeun ge yeongwonhajineun anhjanha gyeouri gamyeon bomeun dasi wa aljanha geunyang gaji ma Dara oneuri jinagamyeon naeireun dareul geosman gata neo eopsi jal saragal su isseulkka CL uri dasi mannaneun geunalkkaji annyeong annyeong uri dasi mannaneun meon geunalkkaji annyeong annyeong Does anyone know Does anyone know how it makes me feel uri dasi mannaneun geunalkkaji annyeong annyeong annyeong annyeong Bom mitji ma heuteojyeo buseojin maldeureun mitji ma neoui jakgo jageun maeumeul nohji ma hamkkehaessdeon yaksokdeuri saenggakna nunmuri heureunda ijji ma gakkeum himi deuldeorado gwaenchanha gidaego sipeul ttaeneun chajawa na yeongwonhi hamkke isseojul suneun eopsjiman jamkkanijanha Dara oneuri jinagamyeon naeireun dareul geosman gata neo eopsi jal saragal su isseulkka Bom uri dasi mannaneun geunalkkaji annyeong annyeong uri dasi mannaneun meon geunalkkaji annyeong annyeong Does anyone know Does anyone know how it makes me feel uri dasi mannaneun geunalkkaji annyeong annyeong CL uri dasi mannaneun geunalkkaji annyeong annyeong uri dasi mannaneun meon geunalkkaji annyeong annyeong Bom No annyeong annyeong |-|English-translated= CL Don't go Don't say you'll leave me here Don't leave me in this memory Don't look at my eyes that cannot hold you Just don't go Don't be fooled Don't give into the temptation Not everything lasts forever When winter passes, spring follows, you know that Just don't go Dara When today passes It feels like tomorrow will be different Will I be able to go on without you CL Goodbye until the day we meet again Goodbye until the day we meet again Does anyone know Does anyone know how it makes me feel Goodbye until the day we meet again Goodbye Goodbye Bom Don't trust Don't trust the broken stories Don't lose faith The promises we made together come to mind Tears are falling down Don't forget Even if things get rough, it will be okay Come find me when you need someone to lean on Even though I cannot stay forever with you It's okay just for awhile Dara When today passes It feels like tomorrow will be different Will I be able to go on without you Bom Goodbye until the day we meet again Goodbye until the day we meet again Does anyone know Does anyone know how it makes me feel Goodbye until the day we meet again CL Goodbye until the day we meet again Goodbye until the day we meet again Bom No Goodbye Goodbye